The New Mutants In Town!
by LilManiac
Summary: Yes, I'm horrible and I made another story about turtles! This time its their kids, and they will do what it takes to prove themselves to their parents!
1. Meet The Mutants!

**Okay, so this was originally meant to be how I ended 'As Time Goes By', but I thought... just in case I wanted to continue it, I'd make a kind of story/one shot out of it. This is a few more years down the track, from the kids point of view!  
**

 **Hope you enjoy! Please R &R! I won't know how I'm doing unless you tell me :) **

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Hi, my name is Miah Rose.

And I… am technically… a freak.

Well, by some human standards.

My mum is human. My dad…

My dad is a mutant turtle.

So… I am part turtle, part human.

I know, hard to believe right?

Well… believe it. My mum came to America years ago, and… well, her and my dad and pretty much our big ass family fought in a lot of nasty battles and even saved the earth before I was even thought of.

Yes… you heard that right. My parents were just two of the people that saved everyone all those years ago. It's just a shame I wasn't around to see it. Although, I have hacked a few video feeds from back then, and some of the footage they got of it was pretty… intense.

But… before they did all that, they had their own missions.

My dad and his brother spent years protecting and defending this city, defending it from the weird and wonderful. My mum… well, she and her troop managed to fend off an alien invasion when she was in her early teens. Wish there was some footage of that to go over…

Anyway, I'm getting off track.

I have three cousins. Yeah… you heard right, there is more of us… freaks.

Dean and Jake sometimes fight, but usually I can calm them down before it gets serious. Cassie just laughs a lot, and don't get me wrong, I do love her… I just, well, I wish she would _focus_ more sometimes. Like… when we train together.

Me? I guess you could say I take after my dad. I love tinkering with electronics and working things out, as well as hacking my way into security systems. I just see it all as a challenge. The harder the system, the bigger the challenge. Oh and then are these gadgets that my dad is showing me how to build, so incredible!

Oh, and then there's Eoran. He's a human/Chanaiben hybrid. Did I say that right? I'm not sure…

Anyway, Eoran is usually pretty on point, and kind of likes similar things to me. His dad, Ithiell, and my dad are like, really close, and always working on things together. Can get hard to pry them apart sometimes, and his mum and my mum usually get cranky with them after a while.

Anyway, back to the point. I am a mutant turtle/ human, but there are a couple of other things you should know.

Firstly, I am… well, according to my mum, a shape shifter. Although I've never tried it, mostly because I want to do a little more research, so I don't end as weird silvery puddle on the floor… or, what mum has described as a spider-table.

Yeah… I know, weird right? I think so too. Not sure how that happened, but I'd prefer not to take any chances until I know exactly what I'm in for.

Secondly, I'm a ninja. Yeah, you heard right… I am a master with the Bo.

Okay, not really… I'm still learning, and I'm getting there. Heck, I've only just turned sixteen… and dad didn't start training me until I was seven. Mums influence, you can be sure.

Each of my cousins and I got trained by our dads, each learning their special weapon skillset.

And now… here we all were. Our first mission together.

Well, it wasn't really a mission, more like patrolling the city. Our parents had let us go out on our own, and all of us wanted to prove to our parents that we'd be okay. I know they cared, but…

We wanted to help keep the city safe. We were old enough… and according to the tales dad told he and his brothers started helping save the city at about our age.

"Miah" Dean's voice brought me back to the present, making me look over at him "Anything?"

I brought my binoculars down, which I'd made especially, adjusting some of the lenses as I looked around. I soon brought them up again, letting them rest on my forehead, just under my hair.

Yeah, we were mutant turtle/humans with hair. I usually kept mine up in a ponytail, to keep it out of my face.

"Nope, nothing"

"Ah, this sucks" Jake grunted, dropping down onto the ledge of the roof "How are we meant to prove ourselves to our parents, if there's nothing to-"

"Calm down Jakey wakey" Cassie giggled, dropping down and putting an arm over his shoulders "I'm sure there will be something, I mean…. Eoran isn't back yet"

"Exactly" Dean said, flicking a katana out of its sheath, playing with it a bit "He might have found something on his recon. Plus even if there's nothing, at least we can say we did something tonight"

"I still don't like it" Jake half shoved Cassie's arm off him, who shrugged and got back up, coming to stand beside me. I smiled at her, watching as she played with her short blonde hair. She pouted a little, and I just patted her shell, looking from Jake to Dean.

Dean's dad, my uncle Leo, was a fairly easy going guy. He was loyal and dedicated, and I think Dean thought he had to prove something to his dad by being a good leader.

Same with Jake. Uncle Raph was a bit of a hard one to deal with sometimes, he and Aunt Rach were both quick to anger, and it took a while to calm them down sometimes. I think that's where Jake gets it from. He's usually bursting with energy and gets frustrated quickly if he's not doing something.

Uncle Mikey was a whole different bag of nuts. He was happy go lucky, and just enjoyed life. But I did notice there were times when Cassie was sick or hurt, he would become very protective and defensive, even with the rest of us sometimes. I was just glad I did have an uncle who was more relaxed and who we could spend time with, without needing to think about training or discipline.

Cassie whipped her nunchucks around, coming close to Dean in the process, and Dean took that as a chance to spar a little, finding the two now knocking weapons a little as they moved around the roof.

"Wanna dance? Wanna dance cous? Huh huh huh?" She challenged, almost giggling as he moved, his eyes trained on her as they sparred.

"Don't go hurting yourselves" I told them "I don't have any bandages with me"

"Thought you always had supplies Miah" Jake leaned back, his head cranked back so that he was looking upside down at me from where he was sitting.

"Well, I didn't know what we'd need, so I brought the tech stuff, and I uh… kind of forgot my medical bag"

"You know for a nerd… you can be a real air head" He said, going to sit back up. I bit my lip, trying not to get too annoyed. Calling me an air head…

"And you can be a real jerk, cousin or not"

Nope, couldn't hold that one in.

"Well if you want to fight it out…" He moved, getting up and pulling the Sai's from his belt.

I groaned a little "Don't make me floor you again"

"Maybe you should-"

"Hey, settle down!" Dean snapped, then "I can see Eoran"

"Oh well cous, maybe next time" He smiled at me, and I let out a small growl. Idiot…

"Hey, here he comes! Heeeey!" Cassie started waving at him, and I looked to see Dean was right, Eoran was coming in towards the rooftop, but…

"Hey, do-" I stopped when Eoran reached us, landing almost gracefully and looking around at us.

"Hey guys, miss me?" He smiled, winking at me a little. I turned away, feeling the blush rise to my cheeks… stupid crush…

"Did you find anything?" Jake was instantly on him, and I turned back to see he was in Eoran's face.

"Well yeah, kinda" He simply pushed Jake away, and we all converged into an awkward circle.

"Well?" I asked "Are you going to tell us, or keep making us wonder?"

"One…" He held a hand up, his eyes locking onto mine. They held a seriousness I rarely saw.

"Yes… one what?" Dean asked, sheathing his katana.

"One… our dads are following. I caught a flash of a blade when I was flying, and a glint coming from a set of glasses…"

"Argh!" Jake threw his hands up, going over to hit a wall "Why can't they let us do this alone!"

"Settle down Jake" Dean glared a little.

"Yeah, I mean… at least we know they care enough to keep an eye on us… still…" Cassie scratched her head a little, frowning in spite of herself.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it now. Plus from the sounds of it they're keeping their distance from us, so… technically… we _are_ still on our own" I said, looking at each of my cousins, then back to Eoran.

"Yeah, agreed. Could also mean they have some kind of trackers on us too" Eoran sighed, rolling his eyes a little "I wouldn't put it past my mother to do something like that…"

"All right, Eoran" Dean made us all turn back to him "You said you found something?"

"Oh… oh yes!" Eoran almost smiled, tilting his head a little "I think there is a truck that's acting suspiciously"

"Suspiciously… how?" Jake raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, well its swerving between cars, going well past the speed limit, and-"

"Well… that sounds like something" Dean smiled, looking at Jake, who nodded.

"All right, so now what?"

"We go after it, that's what" Dean unsheathed both his katanas, standing tall and reminding me of Uncle Leo when he struck that pose. It was almost funny to see…

I pulled out my Bo, looking over as Cassie and Jake pulled out their weapons.

"Eoran… you'll need to lead us. Everyone else… let's go!"

"My mom would so kick your butt for saying that" Jake muttered, smiling a little.

 _ **-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

 **Aaaand there we go!**

 **Let me know what you thought guys!**

 **KTHANKSBYE!**


	2. Family Moments

**Yes... I've decided to continue this... anyway, onwards!  
**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I closed the door behind me silently, giving into the urge and lean back on it, sighing inwardly.

Our first 'mission' had been a complete bust. We had barely been able to catch up to the crazily driving truck, before loosing just before the highway.

It had... simply put... just vanished. Even with Eoran's keen eyes and my upgraded tech, we still couldn't find it. It hadn't gotten onto the highway, it had just...

Well, it was just suddenly gone. Right before all of our eyes.

We had circled around the area and searched for a good hour, before Dean called it off, telling us to all just go home.

So we split off, and now I was back inside the safety of our house, trying to be as quiet as possible. The last thing I wanted was to wake my parents up, or maybe just my mum, remembering Eoran had seen glimpses of our dads out there somewhere...

Thirst finally got me moving, and I slipped quietly into the kitchen, opening the fridge and looking inside it.

Was I disappointed? You bet. This would have been our chance to prove that we could handle ourselves, and in a real life fight.

I hadn't even been able to try any of my new tech, adjusting my goggles on my head. I would have to check to see if they were working properly, since they were meant to not only scan, but pick up heat signatures. They didn't seem very effective after that truck vanished though, I mean... even if they had been able to hit a cloaked area, I should have still been able to track them by their heat signatures.

But... nothing...

I finally decided on milk, grabbing the carton-

"So"

The voice startled me so much I launched the carton into the air as I spun around, barely catching a blur shoot beside me as they caught the now falling milk.

Being a ninja was good for getting inside a house. Not so much when both your parents were even more skilled than you.

I blinked, staring slightly down at mum, who smiled as she put the carton on the bench.

"Oh, you scared the bulldust outta me" I muttered, watching as she moved to turn the light on now, indicating I shut the fridge. I complied, moving over to sit on the bench, watching as she moved to grab two glasses from the cupboard.

"Sorry sweetheart... just wanted to make sure you got home safe" She started to pour the milk, the sight of her doing something so familiar calming me a little "Also so I can find out how you went"

Mum and I used to always do this when I was younger, when dad went through his weird stage. He'd lock himself up in his lab for days, and mum and I both worried about him. Then again, this wasn't long after our grandpa Splinter had passed. He took it harder than he'd liked to admit...

So... mum and I bonded a little more like this, on nights when we couldn't sleep. Thankfully, over time... he came back to his senses, and we were able to be a happy family again.

Well... a happily dysfunctional family.

"I... um..." I stopped, taking the glass from my mums hands, looking down into the milky white depths of it.

"Guessing it didn't go well?"

I frowned, looking up at my mum sheepishly. Surprisingly, my mum smiled, moving around the counter to stand beside me, her arm going behind my shell and hugging me a little.

"Come on, tell me what happened"

As much as I didn't really want to tell her, I found myself spilling the whole thing to her.

That was the thing about her. She was a short woman, kind of small compared to my dad, but there was always something about her. Something that made her seem bigger than she really was. Even as tall as I was now, I always felt small next to her.

Then again, it could be because she was one of the people that stopped two alien invasions. Along with my dad...

"Miah, don't be so hard on yourself. You found something on your first night out, and even though you didn't manage to find this truck, you went after it without fear, my brave girl. I am so proud of you" Mum smiled at me, hugging me a little tighter.

"Thanks ma, just..." I stopped, looking back down at the milk.

"I know, it's disappointing... but at the end of the day we all have had hits and misses. Maybe next time you'll get the bad guy, then you can come home with some interesting stories"

I hummed, and she turned me to look at her.

"Miah, stop. I know that look... your father always has that look when he's-"

"Where is dad, anyway?" I asked her, seeing her face lock up slightly, before she sighed.

"You kids are too smart for your own good sometimes. No sense lying... they wanted to be nearby just in case you ran into trouble. Hopefully he'll be back soon, and they haven't run into their own kind of... problems"

"I hope not. When was the last time you went on a patrol mum?" I asked her, watching as she pulled up a chair next to me.

Slowly, the conversation started to slip away from the nights events, although I did wonder how a fairly decent sized moving truck had vanished so quickly into thin air.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The morning had been uneventful, breakfast with both parents at the table as per usual. Dad was going on about some kind of experiment he was doing on a blood sample from someone, who's I didn't really hear as I ate, and mum talked about what she was doing with her old team that day.

I was still quite down from last nights events, but when they asked me, I just told them I was tired. I don't think either of them believed me for a second, but I was glad they dropped it quickly.

I helped my mum clean up afterwards, bidding her a good day as she left, watching as dad took off excitedly towards his lab.

Which now left me to do what I wanted with my day. Sadly, all I knew was that I wanted to fix my goggles, knowing there had to be something wrong with how it was picking up heat signatures. Ithiell and my dad had helped me with some of the components, but it was mostly my design.

Maybe the design itself was flawed, and I'd need to rebuilt the whole thing from scratch...

The thought dampened my mood even more, knowing it had taken months to perfect these goggles.

So, I slunk into the lab where my dad was talking excitedly to himself about chromosomes, towards where my little lab bench was.

It was a gift for my fifteenth birthday; my very own little area where I could play and tinker with my own gadgets, build things...

I sat down on the chair, pulling myself up to the bench and putting the goggles down on it. As I did, I looked at my weird hands, turning them over and then back again.

I had the same kind of skin as my dad, colour and all, but I'd come out with five fingers, like my mum. It was weird to compare myself to the two, and it always made me feel more out of place in this world than I usually did.

I knew I shouldn't, but knowing my cousins and I were the only ones of our kind...

We didn't even really look alike. I mean, our dads were turtles, through and through, and they all had similar features, but...

Dean looked more like a turtle than the rest of us. His only human features seemed to be his eyes and the mop of black hair.

Jake and Cassie had more human features, but all of us had come out with shells, strange as it was.

It was still a mystery how I was even here. Or even how my parents...

I shook my head, shuddering a little at the image that almost came into my head, instead shifting my focus to the task at hand. I grabbed a small screwdriver, moving it to the side of the goggles, gently pulling of the little panel where the small wires were that I needed to get to.

As I worked, even my dad's constant yammering soon faded away, my focus now entirely on what I was doing. Pulling out tiny little wires with the utmost of care, putting new ones in, fiddling with the connections to make sure they weren't loose...

I don't know how long I was like that for, but my focus was broken abruptly by a loud cry from my dad.

"Miah! Miah... oooh you have to look at this! This is... its _fascinating_!"

I turned in my chair to look at him, seeing he was almost giddy as he moved around on one of his larger benches, fussing with this and that.

"What is it dad?" I couldn't help the sad tone in my voice, almost cursing myself as he finally looked up from his work at me.

He obviously read something in my eyes, his face falling and concern replacing it as he moved over to me.

"Miah, whats wrong?" He asked, sitting on the bench beside me. I frowned, and he raised an eyebrow, knowing there was no hiding anything from him.

I sighed "It's just... last night was..."

"I know, I heard"

Now it was my turn to look up at him "No, you saw... I know you and my uncles were out there too"

"Miah" His hand now rested over mine, sadness in his eyes "I just worry about you. Plus... we wanted to make sure... nothing happened..."

"I know dad, I just..." I pulled my hand from his, standing up and starting to pace the room.

A trait, as I've been told, I get from mum.

Dad waited quietly until I stopped, looking up at him with my arms folded. I bit my lip a little, feeling like I wanted to cry but holding back the emotion.

"I wanted to prove to you and mum that I was capable, and I can do this. I'm a ninja now, and-"

"Not quite" Dad's smile threw me a little, and I stopped my rant to stare at him.

"You're still in training, remember that"

I stared to pace again, feeling edgy as I spoke.

"Dad, I just want you to believe in me... to know that I can... and I will... take care of myself... and my cousins"

Dad was instantly in front of me, his hands now on my shoulders.

"Miah, don't think I don't believe in you. I trust you, wholeheartedly, and I know you are very capable. But the real world is... well... more dangerous than you think"

"I know, but... I'm tired of..." I stopped, wondering if my next words might hurt my dad.

His eyes narrowed a little "Tired of what exactly?"

One thing I hated about my parents... they could read me like a book. They'd brought me up to be honest, and to just say things outright, so when I tried to do otherwise... well, let's just say I could never really hide how I felt.

"Tired of feeling like you always need to protect me" I pulled his hands from my shoulders, watching as his face dropped a little.

"Miah, it's... well its what we do as parents" He sighed heavily, tilting his head a little at me.

"I... I know... I'm sorry dad, I..." I moved away, towards my little bench and looking down at my partially dismantled goggles.

Why couldn't he just see that I wanted to be strong like him?

I felt him put a hand on the top of my shell now, looking up at my brilliant father as he shifted his glasses up.

"Miah, you're my daughter, and I love you"

"I love you too dad" I tried to smile, knowing I really was being too hard on him. After all, I technically shouldn't exist, and he...

He let out a sound of surprise as I threw my arms around him, hugging him tightly.

Slowly, his arms went around me, and I felt him kiss my forehead like he used to.

"Just want you to be proud dad... want to be like you and... yeah" I stopped, knowing he already knew.

"My sweet little girl... I always have been" Was his only response.

I snorted a little "Not so little any more"

We fell into a small silence, a million things going through my mind before I came a conclusion. It was the only thing I could think of, and it might help my cousins and I as well.

"Hey uh... dad?"

He moved away just enough to look down at me, a puzzled look on his face.

"Could... could I borrow some of your equipment?"

"Hmm... only if you tell me what you need it for"

Had to love my dad sometimes.

 _ **-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

 **Aaaand there we go!**

 **Let me know what you thought guys!**


	3. Pink Fluffy Madness!

**Aaaand now more!  
**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"What the heck are we doin out here?" Jake snapped "It's Sunday afternoon, and I got homework to finish"

"Ooooh, you do homework?" Cassie giggled from her place behind me. Jake shot her a glare.

"Yeah, cause I don't always have my head in the clouds like you!"

"Settle guys" Dean now, moving to stand beside me "I'm sure Miah will clue us in... soon?"

The last word was more a prompt than a question, and I looked up from the blinking device in front of me, meeting his eyes.

Dean and I had always shared a connection growing up, a bond that seemed to grow stronger in the passing years. It almost felt like he was more my brother than one of my cousins. I didn't really know why, but I was glad of it.

I guess you could say Jake and Cassie shared something similar, although I don't think either of them realised it. Jake was painfully aggressive, and Cassie was just off in her own world. But... as I'd noticed while growing up, Jake was always the first to comfort Cassie when she was upset, and Cassie in turn would always be the one to try and calm Jake down when he got too hotheaded. I honestly thought it was sweet.

"Well I'm going to do a proper scan of this area. My goggles weren't good or strong enough to pick up anything significant here, so I'm hoping that this thing will be able to pick up anything we missed"

"Did you make this device?" Dean knelt beside me, and I smiled, shaking my head a little.

"No... dad let me borrow it. On one condition of course"

Dean raised an eyebrow, half leaning on his katana as he smirked "Oh yeah?"

"I do all the house chores for a week"

"Oh ouch, tough one" He laughed a little, patting my shoulder before going to stand up again.

We'd come back out to the area that we'd last seen the truck, my dad also insisting I bring my cousins and Eoran into whatever I was doing. I couldn't go out without backup, and since I wanted to do this without parents around, this was the alternative.

The area itself was mostly woodland, with a rare car passing through from time to time, although nothing we couldn't handle or hide from if we needed to. I was hoping the light might bring us more answers, since the last time we were here it was pitch black. The idea of the truck leaving absolutely no trace was bothering me to no end. There had to be a logical explanation!

Fortunately, my cousins seemed just as frustrated and determined as I was to find the answers, barely needing any persuasion to come with me.

"All right, no one around for a few miles... we should be all right" Eoran landed next to Jake, folding his wings and looking at each of us in turn.

"Good... Miah, whatever you're going to do with this device, I suggest you do it now"

"Working on it" I told him, doing another check over the device to make sure I'd turned it on and was tuning it properly.

"You... do know how to use this, right?" Eoran asked, and I could see him smirking at me out of the corner of my eye.

"Yes... to an extent" I told him, still fiddling with dad's device.

"You mean to tell me that we came out here for _nothing_?!" Jake started to arc up again, coming towards me but Dean stopped him.

I sighed, rolling my eyes a little "I know how the device works. It uses sub-sonic frequencies to-"

"In proper, _non nerd_ speak?" Jake interrupted, and I saw both Cassie and Dean shake their heads a little.

"Jake... in layman's terms... its like bat's echolocation. It sends out a... chirp, so to speak, which lights up an image of the area, highlighting things we can't see with the naked eye"

He sighed, then to my surprise "Thank you Miah"

My attention turned from the device to him, seeing what looked like a genuine kind of smile. Which was extremely rare for him.

"Did I hear right?" Even Cassie looked wide-eyed.

Jake grunted something else, turning and moving away to a tree nearby, leaning on it. Cassie soon followed him, leaning her head on his shoulder a little and grinning up at him. I heard him sigh a little.

"All right, Miah... can you get this device running or not?"

"As I said, working on it" I told Dean "I only ever saw dad use this device once, and because he likes me to try and work it out myself, and he didn't really give me instructions to follow"

"One thing our dad's have in common" Eoran said, kneeling beside me "Want some help?"

"No... I think... I almost got it" I told him, now tuning the device and directing it towards the specific spot where we'd last seen the truck. It had been on the road, which we were now safely beside...

Now tuned in, I flicked the switch, hearing and almost seeing the sonic burst coming from it, looking at the small screen and seeing it light up with what looked like quite a few residual effects and other bits and pieces we didn't see directly in front of us. Like a large oil spill from what I could only guess was a car...

"Look at that" Eoran now pointed on the screen before it vanished, and I caught a glimpse of what he was pointing at.

"Did I see right?" Now Dean was beside me, and I suddenly felt like a mutant sandwich as we all tried to move in to look at the screen. Not that I didn't mind being close to the two, just... right now, everything seemed tense.

"I'll send out another burst to see, I should be able to freeze the frame so we can get a better look" I fiddled a bit, before flicking the switch and seeing the screen light up again like before.

Before it vanished again, I was able to pause the image, the three of us looking closely now.

"What'd you find?" Jake now moved over, Cassie almost latched onto him, but he couldn't get a good look over our heads.

"So... how is that even possible? Am I seeing right?" Dean asked again, moving back a little.

"Hang on, I'll try and weed out the other images to get a clearer image. We very well could be just seeing wrong" I told him, fiddling around more and finding this a bit harder. I wasn't sure my father really meant for his device to do this, but I was finding a way to manipulate it to my advantage.

I'd have to show him what I'd worked out how to do later...

Soon, the image we'd found was clear as day, the three of us baffled.

"Um... gonna clue us in?" Cassie asked, still close to Jake.

"Well... Miah?" Dean was now looking at me.

"It could just be some kind of vehicle that stopped suddenly-"

"No" Eoran shook his head "There would be evidence of skid marks... this trail just stops..."

"Uh, guys" Jake waved, making us look up at him.

"The device has picked up what looks like tire tracks... Miah managed to isolate a single set, but... it just doesn't make any kind of sense"

"Uh...what?"

"In other words, the tracks just simply stop. It didn't go into any kind of cloaked area, as this would go through any cloaking system ever designed on this planet... or on his" I jabbed my thumb at Eoran, who grunted a little.

"You know, I'm only part alien, right?"

"Focus guys" Dean said, moving in beside me again "If this really is the tracks of that truck, then..."

"Then where'd it go?" Cassie asked, frowning now.

I shrugged "No idea Cass. This... none of it makes sense"

"So the mystery deepens" Jake sighed, starting to pace. I felt Cassie lean on me a little, trying to look over my shoulder. I felt more than saw her pout as her cheek rested against mine.

"So what now?"

Dean sighed "I guess we all go back home. From what I can tell, this won't be-"

"Um, guuuys?" Jake's higher pitched voice made us all look up, each one of us freezing at the sight that was now all around us.

"Um... where did _they_ come from?" Eoran muttered, all of us getting up to look at the, what I could only guess, was hundreds of small, pink and fluffy fox-like creatures. Each had big blue eyes, letting out tiny little chirps as they looked back at us. Their ears were large and out of proportion to their bodies, and each looked about the size of my hand.

"They're definitely not native to this world... but how'd they get here?" Dean asked, moving to slowly pull Jake towards our huddled group. To my surprise, Jake complied, moving back and almost knocking Dean over.

"Your guess is as good as mine cous" Jake muttered, all of us watching as the little creatures now seemed to bore of us a little, some of them going to clean themselves, others now play fighting with one another.

"This really can't be real. I mean... they weren't here a minute ago, and now... we're surrounded by pink fluffballs?" Eoran shook his head, and I murmured in agreement. Then.. it hit me...

"It could be they were attracted by the sonic bursts"

"Still doesn't explain what we're seeing. Where'd they come from, and why aren't they leaving?" Jake asked, and I shared a look with him, shrugging a little.

"Not sure, I don't even know what they are"

"Could we ask our parents?"

"Looks like we might have to"

"Awww, lookit you! You are _so_ cuuuute!" I felt Cassie lean down, turning to see her pick up one of the little creatures, who had been rubbing against her leg it looked like.

"Cass!" Dean hissed, but it was too late, she pulled the little furry creature against her chest, stroking it lovingly and hearing it almost purr.

"What? It's cute! And it likes me!" Cassie giggled a little, and the rest of us sighed a little.

"What did we tell you about picking up strange creatures" Jake half scolded, although his eyes were on all the others around us.

"Miah?"

"Yeah?" I looked at Dean, his jaw now set and his eyes narrowed.

"Maybe turn that device off... and we'll see if they... leave..." His voice was low, his arm over his head, like he wanted to pull a katana out, but he was hesitating, and I understood why. We had no idea what these creatures were, or how they were act if we made any move that could be seen as aggressive towards them.

"Good idea" I agreed, slowly getting back on my knees, turning off and packing the device into the bag it belonged in, before standing up again with the others.

"Well... the device is off, but they're still here" I muttered, now sharing a look with Dean. He looked just as confused as I did.

"Well, they're not attacking, so that's good... right?" Eoran muttered, hearing Jake let out an odd sound, and Dean grunt.

I looked back at Cassie, who clearly seemed to be bonding with the small creature in her hands, half hoping she didn't ask to take it home with her. I was sure her mother wouldn't approve...

"Look guys, they're okay. It's soo cuddly!"

"I'm sure your dad would love it" Jake grunted, none of us daring to move still. The creatures did look cute, and most seemed harmless...

But there was something, pulling at the edge of my subconscious. Something...

"Uuuuh..." A moan from Cassie made us all look over at her. She was now holding the little creature at arms length...

Soon, I saw why...and the reason shocked me even more than the creatures themselves did.

The little creature was baring it's teeth at her... two big, sharp pointy rows of glimmering yellow teeth stood out from the rest of the cuddly looking creature.

"Uh... that's not good..." Dean muttered, and Cassie yelped as the thing took a snap at her, watching her throw it into the air, seeing it snarl as it aimed itself right for-

"Four!" I yelled, swinging my Bo forward with all my might, hitting the creature in the middle and sending it into a tree.

We all gasped in surprise as the little creature now seemed to explode into a puff of pink, almost disappearing.

"What the hell was that?!" Jake almost shrieked, instantly looking like he regretted it as all the other pink foxes turned their big blue eyes to look at us.

I felt Cassie sidle up to me a little "Um... thanks Miah. But... I think..."

"We're in trouble, I know" I told her, reading my Bo in front of me. Slowly, we all formed an odd circle, standing back to back.

"Get ready" Dean said, and I watched as each and every pink fox creature now bared their teeth, their eyes turning from pale blue to an ominous blood red.

"I still can't believe this is happening" Jake muttered.

"You and me both" Eoran agreed, and it was then something occurred to me.

"Uh... guys, be careful of the-" Before I could finish, it seemed like every fox creature moved at once, all of them heading straight for us.

"Attack!"Dean screamed, and all of us moved at once.

I smacked the little pink devils away from me, ducking and dodging as well as I could, almost using my Bo as a bat as I flicked it through the air, slamming it into each and every one of them, ducking out of the way as they turned into what looked like pink dust.

"This is so weird!" I heard Eoran say from somewhere around me, barely catching sight of the others slicing and dicing and thumping these pink fluffy foxes into oblivion.

"Just keep going... we can _do_ this!" Deans cry was enough to urge me onwards, slamming my Bo harder into the pink devil creatures.

"I... guys..." Jake's voice made me spin to look, almost missing a fox that was coming for me.

He was kneeling on the ground, looking almost disorientated as he tried to hit more of the creatures, but they were going to overwhelm him soon.

"Jake!" I twisted my Bo madly around me, getting several in the process as I headed for my cousin, managing to kneel beside him as I slammed my Bo into the creatures that were coming for him.

"We got you!" Now the others were there, forming a circle around us as I half grabbed Jake, feeling him almost teeter, before grunting and trying to stand up.

"No... I'm..."

"Jake, you're not... what happened?" I moved to feel his pulse, finding it was starting to slow. I looked into his eyes...

"I'm... they blew up in my... I just need a min-" He tried to say, but his speech was becoming slurred, and his eyes were bloodshot.

"The dust?"

He nodded a little, his eyes now closing a little as he tipped for-

"Guys! Watch the dust! I think it's like a sleeping-"

"Argh!"

I watched in horror as Dean now tipped back, almost collapsing on the two of us.

"Dean!" Cassie cried, fear now in her voice as she fought harder alongside Eoran.

Jake finally collapsed, and I moved over to try and get Dean to get up.

"I'm all right, just give me a minute" He muttered, rubbing his eyes and leaning on one of his katanas.

"No, you're not"

"Miah, what do we do!" Cassie almost wailed, even as she fought with all she had.

"I... just keep at it, and watch the dust they turn into!" I slapped Dean's cheeks, moving over to Jake to try and shake him awake, but none of it did any good.

"A little-ack!" Eoran started to cough, shaking his head. I got up, grabbing my Bo and smacking it into the first creature I saw.

Three of us down.. this wasn't going to end well...

We needed help!

"Miah!" I heard a smack, and felt more than saw Cassie hit the ground, moaning a little.

"I can't see..." She cried, obviously terrified, but I couldn't comfort her now... couldn't help...

I was the only one standing, and I was throwing and hitting and kicking them as fast as I could, but the little pink devils just kept coming... from where I had no idea, all I knew was if I fell...

Well, we could very well all die.

I felt someone tug on my belt, the distraction almost making me look down to find out who had tried to get my attention, barely missing a fox creature and slamming my Bo upwards, sending dust everywhere.

"Dammit!" I coughed, realising I'd just slammed the dust into my face, inhaling it and coughing madly, trying to smack another creature down as I felt the effects of the dust take hold.

My head started to spin, and my vision became cloudy... I felt myself start to loose conc-

No! I had to keep fighting! For my family!

I tried to keep on my feet, but the spinning became too much, and I landed on my knees, keeping my Bo at the ready and trying to keep fighting.

But... exhaustion seemed to be taking over... like I'd been drugged...

I felt myself hit the floor, now staring blankly as the creatures stopped their assault, all of them now just looking blankly at me. Their eyes... looked blue again...

 _I'm sorry guys... I tried..._

The last thing I remember is seeing a figure that looked oddly like Grandpa Splinter walking up to us...

 _ **-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

 **Aaaand there we go!**

 **Let me know what you thought guys!**


	4. Kidnapped!

**Aaaand den some more!  
**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Surprisingly, the thing that woke me wasn't my body constantly being jolted and hitting the metal floor under me, or even the painfully loud voices nearby...

It was the small sniffles coming from the person who had their head nuzzled into the crook of my neck. Almost inaudible to anyone else, it was the one thing that caused me to slip back into consciousness.

I fought back a groan, opening my eyes to the near darkness around me. As soon as I became aware again, a terrible headache hit me, causing me to squeeze my eyes shut again. I sucked in a deep breath, trying to move my hands to hold my head, instead finding they were tied tightly behind my back, realising my legs were bound as well.

Another small sniffle, and then a jolt caused my body to slam back into the metal floor we were laying on, opening my eyes again and trying to take in my surroundings.

I could see the figures of the others, obviously still knocked out, small slits of light coming in from the corners around us.

Which could only mean one thing. We were moving... possibly in a small truck.

Another sniffle into my neck, and I went to open my mouth to assure my sweet but terrified cousin, but a voice stopped me.

"That was almost too easy"

It was a woman's voice, one I'd never heard before.

"Well, they are still just children" Came another, gruffer male voice, huffing with cruel laughter.

"The child of Donatello was especially willing to go chasing after ghosts!" The woman now laughed.

"We were just lucky to catch all of them... instead of just the girl"

"At least now Crayak will be happy"

Crayak... I'd heard that name before, but my still clouded mind wouldn't let me work out where.

And... these two _knew_ I'd go looking?

 _How?!_

Who the heck were they, and what happened to all those fluffy things we'd just been fighting?

My mind was going a mile a minute, trying to find answers or solutions... even a way out, but the ache in my head wouldn't let me think properly.

Cassie let out a small hic, obviously trying to listen as well... her little sobs dying down for the moment.

I managed to move, hearing a small sound coming from her, managing to use what strength I still had to get into an awkward sitting position. I took the moment to look over at Cassie, who was struggling to do the same.

I did my best to help her, both of us now half leaning against the wall of what I was sure to be a truck now, fighting to stay upright as another jolt rocked the box of the truck.

"Miah?" Came her whispered voice, and in the slits of light I saw her lip trembling.

"It's okay, we'll get out of here" I responded in the same hushed whisper, both of us going quiet for the moment, waiting to see if they'd heard us.

When they carried on their loud conversation, it was apparent they hadn't, looking back down at Cassie.

"What do we do?"

I frowned, looking down at the boys. From what I could see, they were all still out. A glint caught my eye then, looking over just past Dean...

"They're idiots"

Cassie made a surprised sound, and I turned back to her, before indicating just past Dean.

"They left our weapons in here with us"

"What... why would they-"

"Don't know, but they'll regret it when we find a way out"

Cassie just nodded, trying to move her foot to tap Jake, instead almost slipping back down.

It was only then that I saw a small flashing on my side, looking down and realising it was one of those specially made distress beacons dad had designed for us. I'd forgotten I even had it sometimes, considering every time I left the house either my mum or dad insisted I put it on my belt. I half felt like they wanted to keep tabs on me...

"I... uh... tapped your button thingy just before I conked out" She said, and I couldn't help but smile at her.

There were times where I'd berate her mentally for her lack of focus, but when it came to desperate times... she sure know how to prove me wrong. She must have noticed I'd had it on me earlier...

"You smart little cookie you" I felt a little relieved, but at the same time worried that our parents might walk into the same kind of trap we had.

In my head, I debated that our parents had years of training over us, and from the stories my parents and that used to tell, that they'd be able to make it through anything that was thrown at them.

Yet... I wasn't entirely convinced.

Cassie smiled a little, and I tried to return it, seeing one of the figures beside us move a little.

I tried to move my legs, managing to put it what felt like Jake's cheek, feeling him stiffen a little.

"Shh" Was all I said, and I felt him nod in compliance, letting out a small grunt as he tried to right himself.

Cassie soon helped by using her feet to steady him, hearing him let out a stifled groan as the truck jolted again.

I shuffled as close as I could to him, almost leaning my head on his shoulder as I got bumped forward a little.

"What's goin on?" He asked as quietly as I could. From what I could hear, the two were still talking in loud tones, gloating about how easy it was, and how much trouble our parents had been. Thankfully, it meant they hadn't heard us yet.

"Can't you tell?" I almost rolled my eyes, before continuing "We've been captured, and I don't know who's got us... but they're not very smart"

I indicated to our weapons, watching as his head turned to follow my gaze. When he turned back, there was a dark smile on his lips.

"We can use Dean's katanas or my sais to cut ourselves loose"

"Just what I was thinking"

"We gotta wake the others... Cass, you okay?"

I heard her make a small sound, feeling as he scooted over to her, and I scooted myself forward. Now all we had to do was wake Dean and Eoran, cut ourselves free...

Then these morons would regret trying to kidnap us.

A strange feeling of worry rushed over me, but I shook it away as I moved over to Dean. He had to be first, more for the fact he was blocking us from the weapons. Also, so I could have someone to brain storm with.

I almost fell over him, managing to right myself enough to move myself around, my hands now at Dean's mouth. I slapped gently, managing to cover it as I felt and heard him start to move.

I used the same process as I did with Jake, this time managing to help Dean up enough so we were now sitting back to back. Another jolt, and Dean let out a small moan in spite of himself.

"My head... where are we?"

I quickly ran through what I knew, hear him let out a sound of surprise as he saw the weapons in front of him.

"Something doesn't feel right... but we can't just sit here" He whispered, another tinge of worry going through me as a part of my mind still struggled to bring up any reference to this creature they called Crayak.

"So... what do you suggest?" I managed to get out, seeing Jake trying to comfort Cassie a little. Although, she seemed to have perked up a little since I woke, which I was actually glad of.

Cassie was actually a little older than me, but with her temperament I sometimes thought she was a few years younger. She got scared alot easier, but also seemed to radiate this sweet innocence than none of us ever came close to.

"We need to get our hands free. Then we'll break out of this stupid place"

"Box truck" I corrected without meaning to, hearing him sigh a little.

"I'll see if I can grab a katana, then I'll hold it so you can get yourself free"

I nodded, feeling him move and almost tipping backwards, managing to right himself as I moved to look at him.

He bent awkwardly, gritting his teeth a little as he struggled to move, almost falling backwards if it wasn't for me putting my upper body weight onto his legs.

I heard a distinctive sound of metal against metal, both of us freezing a little as the talk beside us died down. I looked to the other two, seeing they had noticed as well.

"I am like... so bored" Came the woman's voice, before all of us cringed as music was now blasted loudly, hearing the man protest angrily.

I looked at Dean, who nodded a little, doing a distinctive yanking motion and hearing a small clunk as he freed one of his katanas from the pile.

Thankfully, the music was the perfect distraction, and I heard it being turned down a little as Dean scooted around, turning his back to me. I saw the glint of the katana sitting flush against the back of his shell, his fingers tightly around the hilt. I took in the position of it, scooting myself around in a similar way, feeling for the hilt and Dean's hands, before I was able to position myself correctly against the blade itself.

Slowly, I started to slide the blinding up and down the sharp blade, feeling the material slowly start to give.

As this was happening, I saw the last member of our group start to move, at the same time the music was now turned off.

I could see Jake and Cassie start to freak a little, biting my lip as I tried to continue my task. I couldn't stop him from-

My jaw dropped as Cassie seemed to almost jump over, landing half on Eoran as her face made contact with his. Jake seemed equally surprised as she smashed her lips against his, stopping him from making any loud sounds. Eoran's eyes bolted open as she did this, probably the most surprised out of all of us.

"What?" Dean hissed, but I couldn't answer. A horrible wave of jealousy went through me, but I pushed it aside, knowing this wasn't the time for such silly feelings now.

"N-nothing, let's just get out of here"

I knew... it was the only thing Cassie could think of at the time, to quiet Eoran before our captors heard us, but...

"Miah..."

"Later Dean... let's just get out of here first"

What was unfortunate was that Dean knew me all too well. He knew, from my slight stiffening, that something was up. But... all those stupid feelings would have to be worked out later. We were in danger, and had no actual idea where we were. I just hoped the distress beacon was actually working...

I steeled myself, continuing to rub my bindings against the blade as Dean tried to look around. By then Cassie had managed to right herself, shushing him like I did with the Jake and Dean.

I took note at the fact our captors had been smart enough to tie Eoran's tail and legs together, seeing he couldn't really sit himself up in any way because of it.

"What... where..." Was all I heard him ask in a hushed whisper, feeling the bindings loosen more, knowing I had to be close.

"Later dude, gotta get outta here" Jake managed to get out, his eyes now locking on mine.

I nodded, trying to move my hands faster and finally feeling the bindings give just enough so I could use my strength to pull at the rest.

 _SNAP!_

We all froze for a second, looking at each other and realising the sound of the bindings finally breaking was louder than any of us anticipated.

"What was that sound?" Came the males voice.

"Go!" Dean hissed, and I spun around, grabbing the katana from his grasp and working on my leg bindings as quickly as possible. I made sure to be careful not to make the same sound as the katana cut almost cleanly through them.

"Came from the back" The womans' voice was now wary as I almost jumped forward now, working on Dean's bindings. I managed to catch them before they made an audible sound as Dean pulled hard.

The dead silence from the front was enough to put us all on edge, Dean grabbing the katana back and ripping roughly through his leg bindings. Thankfully, they made a smaller sound as he broke free, heading to Eoran first and slicing through his leg and tail binding.

I grabbed the other katana with care, moving as quickly as I could over to Cassie and working on her bindings.

The truck suddenly spun left, and I barely managed to move the katana away from Cassie's skin as we were are slammed into the opposite wall.

All of us let out audible groans, realising as soon as we did it that they now knew we were awake.

"Shit!" Jake hissed, and all of a sudden the truck sped up, throwing us all backwards now.

"Hope you like the ride, you stupid _freaks_!" The woman's laughter now, and I turned to see Dean now back and working on Eoran's bindings, getting the hint and moving to do the same with Cass.

Soon, they were both free, and Dean and I made a joint effort to get Jake free. I worked on his arms while Dean worked on his legs.

Thankfully, Jake's bindings didn't need much work, feeling him snap them apart as soon as we were both part way through them.

We all grabbed our weapons now, barely having time to throw them into their proper holsters on our backs as the truck now swerved violently right, all of us ending up in a pile against the left wall.

"Are we having fun back there, you _stupid_ monsters?!" Came the mans voice again, laughing madly.

"We gotta get out of here" Eoran grunted as we fought to right ourselves, all of us now looking at Dean.

"I know... just hang on" Dean moved, grabbing a katana and touching the back doors of the truck, feeling along the edges and pushing slowly. He moved to the left door, sheathing his katana and looking back at the four of us.

"Jake? I could use your help"

Jake caught on, nodding and heading towards the right door "Got your back cous"

As soon as he did, I think the rest of us realised what was about to happen, and I looked from Eoran to Cassie.

"All right, be ready" Dean told us, and we all nodded, getting into kneeling positions as best we could beside one another.

"Whatever you're planning, it wont work" The woman snickered, then I heard her gasp.

"What?!" The man roared, swerving left again, but we had all readied ourselves, managing to keep upright as noises started sounding from outside.

"Cous?" Jake queried, and Dean nodded.

"On my mark…"

"You little brats!"

"Now!"

At the same time the boys slammed their feet into the doors, something jolted the truck violently, and I could have sworn I felt one of the tires explode under us.

The boys both fell back a little as the doors swung open, seeing the truck start to slide left, feeling like it was starting starting to tip.

"GOGOGOGOGOGOGO!" Dean practically screamed, he and Jake jumping and twisting themselves so they would land on the hardest part of their bodies; the back of their shells. I saw them both take the impact hard, rolling and tumbling madly across the ground.

Cassie and I jumped in a similar way, Eoran taking flight behind us. I spun myself as the ground came up to meet me, crying out as I landed hard on my shell, feeling like I'd rattled it loose in that moment. As soon as that happened, the momentum made me start tumbling across the ground, the world spinning around me as I fought to stop myself from stumbling across the ground. My feet eventually caught the gravel, skidding a little as I moved to try and get up, almost tipping backwards as I did.

"Everyone okay?" I heard Dean say, but my eyes were now on the truck, seeing it had tipped sideways, skidding into a tree not far from the road we'd been on. A small explosion, and then I saw two figures start to emerge from the truck-

"Dad!" I was so focused on what was in front of me that I jumped when Cassie let out a cry, spinning around to see all our parents there, all looking ready for a fight.

I saw Cassie run to her father, who wrapped her tightly in one arm, the other ready with a nunchuck. The look in his eyes...

I'd never seen Uncle Mikey so serious before... the look in the eyes...

Well, it was almost deadly.

"Miah!" My mum was soon in front of me, moving to grab my face in my hands and making me look down at her "Are you all right?"

"I... uh... yeah" I managed, feeling her pull me close but finding my focus was now back on the truck.

"How...how is that possible?!" Dean's dad gasped, hearing the others let out sounds of worry.

"No... it... Jake?" Aunt Rachel now, seeing Jake turn to his mother with a look of confusion. But... she wasn't focused on him. She was focused on the two figures who had climbed out of the truck...

I looked back, noting one was an auburn haired woman, her brown eyes staring us down almost menacingly.

The other...

The other was a man with brown hair and eyes that seemed to have seen far too much for his age. He looked about our parents age, but the feeling I got was that he had lived more than one lifetime.

"Uh... Jade..." Dad was there now, a hand on my shoulder as well as my mums, seeing her look up at him, then towards the two figures...

In an instant, my mums face changed from relieved to absolutely mortified. The colour seemed to drain from her face, and I noted how my dad now pulled us both behind him, his Bo now at the ready.

"How... he was... he was dead..."

"So was she" Aunt Kristiana muttered, but her tone was now menacing "I think I might know what's going on"

"FOOLS!" A booming voice from behind us made me jump "YOU WILL NOT LEAVE HERE ALIVE!"

I half spun, seeing a glint of something coming towards me-

Before I could react, I was shoved hard, crying out as I hit the ground, feeling someone half land over me.

It took me a second to realise it was my mother that had shoved me down, her eyes now wide as she moaned in almost agony. Her face was twisted in such pain...

I looked down, a horrible jolt going through my as I realised why. My whole body froze and my mouth ran dry, my eyes refusing to look away from the horror of the sharp, jagged object that was now jutting out of my mothers chest.

 _ **-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

 **Cliffhanger! Whooo!**

 **What's going on you ask?**

 **Well, you must wait for the next chapter! Muahaha!**

 **Hope you're all enjoying this... please let me know, ta!**


	5. A Life On The Edge

**Oh, I just wanted to say... I learnt recently that the front of a turtles shell is called a plastron. So... I'll be using that a little more form now on. If anyone has any other things they can think of to help the story, please let me know!  
**

 **Thanks for reading! :D**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Nothing felt right or real, my world seeming to shatter before my eyes as my poor mother almost collapsed onto me, her breathing now becoming short and shallow. The look on her face...

 _No..._

In seconds my dad was there, pulling her off me and holding her close. I managed to get myself into a sitting position, my legs under me as I looked numbly at the two.

"Jade, Jade! You _idiot_! Don't do this to me!"

"Mum..."

"Ha! Maybe she'll finally die, the little _bitch_!" Came the voice of our male captor, but I was barely aware of one of my aunts responding to him as I looked down at her.

Her whole body was shaking, and I saw her manage to reach up only slightly, my dad grabbing her hand in his.

His other hand grabbed one of the purple cloths from his arm, managing to settle her onto his knees, pushing the cloth into her chest as the blood now pooled on the ground under them.

It... no, it couldn't be real.

My mum couldn't be...

"Don't you die on me!" He demanded, but I saw his lip tremble a little as he now looked up at me.

"Miah, I need your help to slow the blood flow, or she might not... we need to do what we can here"

"I... I..." I tried to remember all the medical training I'd had by my dad and Aunt Rtaia, but my mind was coming up blank. I put my hands to my head, fighting to remember something... anything!

No... no, not now! I had to help dad! I had to...

Had to...

"Miah!" Dad snapped desperately, and I looked back up at him, tears now blurring my vision of him.

"Miah, come on, I need you to-"

"We've got this, don't worry" Aunt Kristiana was there, and I felt myself gently pulled back as she took my place in front of my dad, her hands now up "I'll do what I can to slow the blood flow"

The hands that pulled me away now left my shoulders, and I realised it was Aunt Serah, watching as she pulled her jacket off, placing it over the wound.

My mums form was jerking violently...

How... how was she...

I looked around, seeing whatever had tried to attack me, almost not believing what I was seeing.

It looked like a person in metal armor. The helmet was sharp and cruel looking, and I noticed that there were blades coming out of the wrists, just behind the persons actual hands. Looking back at my mum, I realised that one of those blades were now stuck in her...

I can't even explain the fury that coursed through me at that moment, but it was something I'd never felt before... an uncontrollable rage as I spun back to this _coward_ in his thick metal protections.

He had tried to hurt me... and now... now my mum...

"You!" I raged, grabbing my Bo from my back, hearing the others cry out to me but I didn't care. I ran at this... _thing_... Bo raised high to take a swing, not caring as long as I hurt the person who had possibly just killed-

"Miah!" The innocent voice cried out, but that wasn't what stopped my attack. It was the feeling of being of being punched in the plastron by an invisible force, my breath knocked out of me as I collapsed to my knees, fighting to take in air.

The fight left me as I sucked in air, looking up to see the metal helmet turned to look down at me, his arm raised to attack. In that moment I got some clarity, managing to roll backwards to avoid his attack, seeing it hit the ground right in front of me as I got onto one knee.

"MIAH!"

I heard this person in front of me... what I now realised to be a man... laugh roughly as he looked down at me, managing to get my Bo in a defensive position. I was still slightly out of breath, not sure exactly what had hit me. It felt like one of Aunt Kristiana's attacks... but it couldn't be. She was focusing on...

On...

Before I could turn to look back, the masked menace started to come at me again, and I couldn't-

Metal hitting metal startled me, realising there was a katana and sai now stopping what looked like blades coming down at me.

"You won't lay a hand on her" Uncle Leo growled, seeing the assailant now jump back a little.

"If you even think of it... I'll rip you to shreds!" Uncle Raph now, and I saw them both pull out their weapons, readying themselves for another attack.

Another gruff mask through the helmet "Try it then, _turtle_ "

"Step closer then" Uncle Leo growled.

"That stupid _freak_ girl is the key to everything!" He snapped, his blades now being retracted into the armor as he now stood up, glaring at both my uncles.

"What? Miah?" I heard Eoran ask, but only got a growl in response.

"Key to everything? What do you-" Aunt Rachel stopped as he now stepped forward, and my uncles moved a step back. They would have run me over if it wasn't for someone almost yanking me off the ground. A glance behind me and I realised Uncle Mikey was there, his hands now squeezing my shoulders gently.

The figure in front of us laughed again, and my uncles steeled themselves, Uncle Mikey now pulling me behind him, his chucks at the ready.

I felt like an idiot... and now... my uncles were the ones who were going to pay for my stupidity...

" _Foolish_ mutants! I _defeated_ you once... and I'll do it again!"

An odd thing happened then. As this person jumped forward, they were enveloped in a blinding blue light, seeming to simply evaporate.

"Ha" I heard Eoran's dad almost yell out "Good timing Rtaia!"

The wind picked up above us, and I looked up to see the modified fighter Eoran's dad built uncloak, looking like it was going to land.

I was barely aware of Uncle Leo moving me aside as the fighter landed near us, hearing shouts from our captors.

"We can't let them-"

"Everyone, on board _now_!" Eoran's dad yelled, and everyone complied, Uncle Leo now pushing me up the hatch and into the fighter.

"It's not your fault" He said softly, but before I could ask what, he was gone, going to help guide the others inside.

My panic resurfaced as I saw dad bring my mum inside, Kristiana right beside him as they moved to the small room at the back of the fighter.

I moved to try and get around the others as the hatch shut, finding I'd almost run right into Cassie as she threw her arms around me, hugging me tightly.

"Don't _ever_ do that again!" She half sobbed, and I opened my mouth to say something, finding nothing was coming out.

Had I really just-

I yelped as a slap on the shoulder made me look at Jake, a scowl on his face.

"You scared the crap outta us"

"Yeah, unmotivated bursts of anger are usually Jake's thing" Dean was there now, and I was barely aware of the hatch shutting as I half nodded at them, moving towards the room. I felt the fighter start to lift off the ground, everyone shuffling around behind me now.

"Rtaia, we need you in the back. I'll fly this thing" Ithiell's voice now, and I saw her almost dive past me, looking into the room now.

"On it"

A hand was on the top of my shell as I saw my mum shivering almost violently on the bed, my dad half kneeling beside her, tears in his eyes as he tried to keep the pressure on the wound, but by now there was blood everywhere it seemed. Aunt Kristiana was at the end of the bed, still using her powers to try and slow the blood flow.

How was she even still alive?

I saw Rtaia move in, a small box in her hands as she sat next to my mother, pulling what looked like syringes out as well as fresh bandages. I wanted to help, but I new there wasn't enough room in there for two...

For two mutant turtles...

The thought put a pit in my stomach, looking at my poor mother and wondering how long she was going to last. Possibly not long...

Considering how much blood it looked like she'd lost, she wouldn't-

I grabbed onto the door, feeling everything start to sway a little.

"Whoa, take it easy kid" The hand moved, and now I felt an arm around my shoulders, looking blearily up at my Uncle Raph.

His affection was surprising, as he squeezed my shoulders a little, trying to smile at me. Of all people to comfort me...

"She'll be fine" He assured me, although not even he seemed entirely convinced.

Honestly, how she was still alive now was surprising me, although I didn't have much hope. The chest wound... it looked like it would have punctured her lung... which meant the fluid filling that lung would soon-

I suddenly felt sick, cursing my mind now it was clear again, and now it was clear I was able to know what my mother was probably going through as she slowly lost the fight...

"Miah..." My uncles surprisingly soft voice made me look up at him, relieved at the momentary distraction.

His face was gentle as he looked down at me, trying to smile but not quite pulling it off.

"You... your dad, he was... he almost died once. We all thought we lost him, but..."

My jaw dropped a little as tears formed in his eyes, even as he fought to smile again.

"But that stubborn bastard pulled through, just like your mother will. She's one hell of a fighter"

"Oh... well this is different" Came Rtaia's voice, and we both looked at her, taking a moment to see what she was so surprised at.

"Wait... what?" I couldn't believe my eyes. They had cut away my mothers top, and what it revealed wasn't soft white skin. It was...

"Fur?" Even my dad seemed flabbergasted as we stared at the thick course hair that covered my mothers chest, heading towards the hem of her jeans.

How...

"She shifted?" Not even Uncle Raph could believe what he was seeing.

"Well, this changes things slightly" Aunt Kristiana muttered.

"Not quite" Rtaia muttered, going to fiddle in her little box "She may survive, but she is not 'out of the woods' just yet"

"After all these years... and you're still doing that" I heard Aunt Amanda mutter, before she appeared beside us, looking under our arms and into the room, before moving back a little to look at at me.

"This is good news" She smiled a little, an oddly genuine smile considering my mother was still fighting for her life not even a few feet from us.

"So... what does that mean?" I managed to get out, a small sliver of hope rising. She had shifted, but...

Could she...

"We must get the blade out of her chest... but this may cause her to go into shock"

My heart dropped again. I hated knowing what that meant...

"So what do we do?" Dad's voice shook a little as he looked down at mum.

"I can give her an injection, which will act as a stimulant and wake her, but after that... she must shift back on her own"

"I'll do what I can here, but..." Aunt Kristiana trailed off, frowning and obviously looking at all the blood that had already escaped. I looked at my mum... she was so pale...

"Just kick her ass to get her going" Uncle Raph grunted a little, although not even he seemed sure.

"This will be... tricky... to say the least. It will rely on very... split second... timing... and if she looses too much blood before she returns to herself-"

"Can... I... give her my blood?" I asked, wanting to step forward, but finding comfort in my uncle's embrace. It was rare for him, and I just felt safe right now, being with him. He was giving me just that little bit of strength I needed at the time.

"Perhaps... but we must move one step at a time, and be ready for any kind of outcome" Rtaia looked at me, nodding a little.

"Ithiell, I think you may need to keep this bird steady... either that or hold up for the time being" Aunt Rachel's voice made me jump a little, and I turned my head slightly, realising everyone was now looking and listening...

"Will do" Was his response, although even his voice seemed tense right now.

Everyone was worried. I saw Dean nod a little at me, his eyes steady. I tried to return the nod, now looking back into the room.

It all went quiet behind me as I saw my dad grab the blade, his hands shaking a little as he looked at Rtaia. She had a syringe ready, and I noticed Aunt Kristiana nod a little at the two.

"Do it" Rtaia said, watching as dad yanked the blade from my mothers chest, my breath catching as the blood almost spurted out. In seconds it died down, but now her body was convulsing almost uncontrollably.

At that moment, Rtaia jabbed the needle into her neck, my dad now back at the wound and pressing down, knowing my aunt was trying her best to slow the blood.

There was so much blood...

Before I could react in any way, my mums eyes shot open, crying out in pure agony.

"Jade? Jade! You need to shift back!" Dad yelled at her, watching as she gritted her teeth, seeming to squirm.

I felt sick watching as she coughed, blood dribbling down her chin...

"Jade, you must focus! Quickly!" Rtaia tried now to encourage her.

"Don't you dare die on me!" Dad now seemed angry, trying to do what he could. I saw tears streaking down his face as he gritted his teeth. Seeing them both in so much pain...

"Mum! Please! Don't leave us!" The words spilled from my mouth before I could stop them, surprised when her head jerkily turned to look at me, her eyes almost devoid of any-

Then they closed, and I felt my worst fears were being brought to life.

She... she...

Uncle Raph squeezed me a little tighter, the tension almost unbearable, seeing her body start to relax...

"No..." I covered my face with my hands, unable to keep a sob in.

Before grief entirely overtook me, I saw a shimmer go through her body, surprised when the dark fur started to recede, becoming pink human flesh again.

And... the wound...

I felt myself shaking in what I could only guess was relief as the wound closed up, my mother finally returning to her full human self.

"Jade!" Before she could even take a breath, my dad had grabbed her roughly, pulling her tight against his plastron and holding her as close as he could. Tears streaked down his face as he buried his head into her neck.

"E-easy there my love" She croaked out, her arms weakly grabbing hold of the sides of his shell.

"I thought I lost you..." He sobbed, trying to hold her even closer to him.

"I'm okay... I..." She stopped, now looking at my aunt to Rtaia.

"Thanks guys... I feel... a little dizzy"

"It is to be expected" Rtaia now stood, starting to pack her things up "You have lost a large quantity of blood, even if it was not entirely your own"

"I... I don't even remember shifting"

"You idiot!" My dad now pulled away, shaking her shoulders a little "What were you thinking?!"

She sighed a little "I was thinking of saving our daughter"

"She has a shell! It could have-"

Even with her weak state, she was still able to clamp a hand over my dads mouth, watching as his eyes widened a little.

"You didn't see what I saw. He aimed for her weak spot... he knew where to hit her"

That thought surprised me... this person I never met... they knew where my weak spot was?

With me and my cousins, our weak spots were the soft skin on our sides, between the shell and plastron.

Then again, my dad and uncles had the same weakness, and it-

"I'm just glad you're both okay" Dad finally said, pulling her close and into a deep kiss.

I'd seen them kiss before... but this...

There was passion there. Fire between them now, something I doubt they let anyone saw between them. At least, until now...

"I'll take that as the que to leave" My aunt said, moving to the door and smiling at me a little as she moved my uncle and I out of the way.

As soon as she did, Uncle Raph let go of my shoulders, nudging me inside the room as soon as Rtaia had left.

"Go on kid" He smiled a little, turning and shutting the door.

I turned back to the two, suddenly feeling awkward about being in a room with my parents, who were still locked in a very passionate embrace.

I went to try and clear my throat, but before I could my dad reached out with one hand, breaking the kiss with mum and yanking me into a half hug.

"I'm so glad you're both okay... I was so worried about you" He planted a kiss on my forehead, before I felt mum wrap her arms around me, pulling me towards her. I gratefully put my head against her shoulder, trying to hold back the tears as I hugged her back.

"I thought you... I thought you..."

"Come on sweetheart, your mum is tougher than she looks, remember that"

"You still might need a blood transfusion to-"

She pulled back, silencing me in that moment, smiling a little. She was still pale.

"I'll be okay. Just need to rest a little. What I'm worried about is you"

I soon found I was between the parents, both of them trying to hold me close.

"I... I'm... we're okay"

"You were an idiot to try and take on the Shredder though" Dad scolded, and I felt myself blush a little.

"I didn't... I was angry... wait, the Shredder?"

"We didn't see his face Donnie... it might have been, well, an imposter"

Dad fell silent, but I knew he was still more than slightly annoyed at me.

I could only guess it would mean some sort of punishment later on, when things had died down.

"That still doesn't explain-"

"I know" Once again my mum silenced my dad, sighing a little "I think... I'm getting a bad feeling about all this"

"Same" Dad agreed, and I looked from one parent to the other. They knew more than they were telling, but I could tell they didn't want me to worry.

Well, I was worried. Nothing was making any kind of sense to me, and it was getting frustrating.

Who were the people that captured us? Why did they think I was so important?

And who was... that name they mentioned? It eluded me suddenly, and I sighed, hating how my mind was working today.

"So what happened out there?" Dad finally asked, a glint in his eyes as he continued "Did my device work?"

I sighed, nodding a little "Yeah, but... weird things happened out there. We need to have a proper talk about it... Dean will be able to explain it better than me"

"All right... well we're heading to the base, so we should be safe for the time being" Dad now looked at mum, before turning back to look at me.

"Did they hurt you in any way?"

I shook my head "No... but..."

I tried to remember the name I'd heard, knowing it had to be relevant.

What was it?

I felt the fighter now start to descend, knowing we were probably on the mountain that held the massive 'base' as dad described.

It was actually where Eoran and the rest of his family lived. Including Rtaia. We used to visit every Christmas when we were younger, but after Grandpa Splinter passed...

Well, I don't think my dad really liked coming back to the base as much these days. I think it reminded him too much of what we'd lost...

"We're landing" Uncle Leo called, before opening the door a little. He moved to poke his head inside, instead quickly averting his eyes to the wall on the other side of us.

"You guys better get out here, and uh... Jade?"

"Oh!" It was then we realised that mum was topless, covering herself a little "Don't worry, I'll just shift until we're inside"

He nodded, still looking away "Don't be long"

"We wont" Dad told him, the three of us getting up. I saw my mum shift into Rtaia's double, all of us now moving into into the main area with the others.

We felt the fighter slowly touch the earth under us, and in that moment it was like a light switched on in my head.

I remembered the name, and for some reason the name brought me a sense of horrible dread.

"Um... hey?" I managed to squeak out, seeing everyone now turn to me. I felt a little overwhelmed, seeing everyone stare, but I knew... it was important I ask.

"Who's Crayak?"

The response I got from all the adults was more than a little terrifying.

 _ **-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

 **So... what'd you guys think? Intense?  
**

 **Let me know!**

 **Hope you're all enjoying this... please let me know, ta!**


	6. Facts and Fear

**AAAAND MORE!  
**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I watched as my mum, now back to her human self and properly clothed, pace madly around the main room of the base. There was worry on her face as she bit her thumb nail mindlessly, her eyes narrowed and not looking at anything particular.

She looked even more pale than she had in the fighter, and with my medical training I was sure that her mad pacing would eventually cause her to faint if she kept it up for long enough.

Subtly, I saw my dad trying to block her routes, but she simply sidestepped him and kept going.

Even my aunts tried to intervene, but my mum seemed to be a world of her own.

"Crayak's been playing with us for years!" Aunt Rachel snapped, slamming her hand down on the desk she was sitting at, beside Eoran, who visibly jumped at the sudden outburst. Everyone else was sitting or standing around, or trying to slow my mum down. I sat with Cassie, who happily grabbed my arm and hugged it, smiling up at me.

I did notice after walking into the main room, that it had changed, and expanded, since I had come here last.

The base itself was an incredible place, which Eoran's dad had mostly built himself just before the war that ended it all. With a little help from my dad of course.

Since then, it had been expanded several times, more rooms had been added and even a second level, moreso for when all of us came together on family occasions. It had almost everything any of us would want or need.

Since Grandpa Splinter died, our visits had become less and less over the years. Usually, my dad would encourage Ithiell to come to our house when they wanted to collaborate on a project.

"Yes... but I feel this has gone further than... than them" Mum kept going, stopping only once to stop herself from swaying, almost pushing my dad away when he went to help her, before continuing on her war path.

"All right... Dean?" Uncle Leo spoke, making Dean jerk a little, almost standing at attention.

"Yes fath-Sensei?"

"Can you please give us a run down of what happened out there?"

"Yes Sensei" Dean bowed respectfully, before starting to head towards the middle of the room. He only got two feet before Jake grabbed his arm, stopping in his tracks.

"Hold up" Jake now looked around at the parents "How about someone tell us who those _nutbags_ were first"

"I gotta agree with Jake" Eoran stepped up, folding his arms "You guys know more than you're telling, and I'd like to know who it is that thinks that important that they went to the lengths they did to kidnap us"

"And who is Crayak?" I added "Ever since I mentioned his name, you've all been absolutely freaking out and looking more tense than I've ever seen any of you"

"Miah, we-"

"No, my cousins are right" Dean spoke up, sharing a look with Jake "Sorry dad, but we deserve to know the truth. I think we're old enough to handle anything you can throw at us"

All the parents shared a look, and I caught Uncle Leo and Ithiell nod slightly at one another.

"All right, we'll tell you"

"I-I..." Aunt Rachel seemed to choke on her words, before I saw Uncle Raph step up behind her, placing his hands gently on her shoulders. She reached up with one hand to grab his, squeezing it a little. To my surprise, I saw tears start forming in her eyes.

In all my life, I don't think I'd ever seen her so upset, and it worried me a little. What was so bad that it would make my unmovable aunt cry?

"One of them... one of them looked like my cousin Jake. The one that you're named after" She looked at her son, who's eyes widened at the words.

"But... you said he was..."

"Dead, I know. We thought so too" Uncle Raph grunted a little, not looking happy at all about the situation.

"No... not thought... _knew_ " Mum stopped her pacing, finally letting dad help her, leaning back on his chest a little as she sighed.

"Exactly, Sequae made sure of that" Aunt Kristiana now spoke up, her eyes narrowed as she looked at certain spot in the room, almost like she was reliving a memory.

"Sequae flattened him" Ithiell said, then shuddered a little "Just be glad you didn't-"

"They don't have to know that" Uncle Leo said, putting a hand up before shifting on his spot, seeing Ithiell nod a little, going silent again.

"The other... was April" Dad spoke now, and when I looked at him I saw a pain in his eyes. I'd only ever seen that look once before.

"April?" Dean echoed, his eyes going wide as he looked at his dad. He didn't look any better than my dad did.

"She was... she saved us, and then... she didn't deserve to die the way she did" Uncle Mikey sucked in a deep breath, and I could see tears sliding down his cheeks. In an instant Cassie was at his side, and he pulled her close, hugging her as tight as she dared. She returned it, muttering things to her father I couldn't quite hear, but I knew it had to be something sweet and comforting.

"I know, but we couldn't stop it. If only... I couldn't get to her in time" Mum slipped out of dads grasp, starting to pace again.

"We were so close... but..." Uncle Leo stopped, sharing a look with my mum, both of them looking like they were blaming themselves.

"Okay, so..." Dean started slowly, looking at his dad, then around the room "If these two people died all those years ago, then... how are they here now?"

"And why would they want us _freaks_?" Jake's last word was a growl, anger and hurt on his face as he looked away.

"One, you're not... _that_ word" Aunt Serah pointed a finger at him, making him back up a little "And two... there's only one answer"

"Crayak" Aunt Rachel almost flew out of her seat, the fire in her renewed " _He_ did this!"

"Dad?" I queried, seeing him slowly look to me "Didn't you say that other guy was the Shredder?"

He nodded slowly "Yes, but your mum and your aunts... they did what we couldn't do"

"Killed that bastard!" Now Aunt Rachel was starting to pace "He tried to kill us and-"

"Rach, please" Aunt Kristiana put a hand up, and I saw Aunt Rachel stop in her tracks, looking at her "Relax, we defeated him the only way we could"

"So why are they all here now? I mean... they..." Jake stopped, now looking at Dean, who nodded.

"All right, I might give you the short version. We went out to the place we'd last seen that truck... we fired off one of those bursts from that machine Miah had... and then..." He stopped, shaking his head a little "Well... you're not going to believe this... but..."

"Pink fluffy foxes attacked us! Like... a billion of them!" Cassie spoke up, almost jumping up and down. Even Uncle Mikey seemed surprised at her outburst.

"You... _can't_ be serious" Uncle Leo looked at me, then the boys.

"Sorry dad, but it's true" Dean chuckled a little himself "I wouldn't believe it either if I hadn't seen it"

"Stupid little..." Jake gritted his teeth, folding his arms and leaning back on the wall again.

"They attacked, and we didn't have any choice but to fight back, but... well..."

"As soon as the creatures made any kind of hard impact" I continued for Dean "They... well, pretty much exploded into a pink dust, that had a sedative affect on us. And it acted quickly"

I stopped, wondering if I should mention the figure I'd seen before I'd passed out, knowing it would probably upset my uncles and dad too much at the moment. After everything else we were now hearing...

"Crayak has been known to be tricky, but... pink fluffy foxes?" Mum shook her head "That's-"

"It's possible it was enough to keep them off guard. I mean... what the heck would you do with a whole heap of cute, furry, pink animals all around you?" Eorans mum, who had been fairly quiet the entire time, now spoke.

"Sounds plausible" Ithiell now "I mean, I don't really know what I'd do if I were faced with anything like that"

"Neither did we" Eoran said "I mean... Cassie picked one up-"

"Only cause it came to me, and it was cute!" She retorted, shooting daggers at Eoran.

"They stopped being... _cute_... after about ten seconds" Jake put in.

"All right, so now we know what happened, well sort of, but... why them? Why did Crayak bring back... _them._.. to take our kids? And... why _our_ kids?" Mum spread her arms wide, looking at everyone in the room.

"I have a theory... but you're not going to like it" Dad spoke up, then looked straight at me.

"What?" Mum raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you said there were two..."

"Yeah, Crayak and..."

"The Ellimist!" Aunt Rachel growled "Oh I should have known he was involved in this! It's probably the reason we got knocked up in the first place!"

"Well, we did work out it should not have been-"

Dad never got to finish, because at that moment my mum's eyes closed and she fell backward.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After making sure my mum was resting and getting the right fluids into her, Uncle Leo and Ithiell decided that we should all get some rest. Tomorrow we would talk more, but for tonight, we would... 'recharge', as Uncle Leo stated.

So we were all shuffled off to our rooms, saying goodnight to my cousins as I entered my old bedroom when we used to visit here. I noticed I'd left some old toys of mine here, making me realise how long it had actually been since I'd stayed in this room.

I lay in the wonderfully soft bed, relieved I was still not tall enough to overhang it, but sleep was furthest from my mind at the moment.

Instead, it was shuffling through the events of the afternoon, and once again I wondered what was so special or important about me.

Jake was right, in a way. We were freaks of nature, and the thought that I would be any kind of important to what I could only guess was a fairly nasty person was confusing.

Was he some kind of necromancer or magician? The parents said that two people... well, three, technically, from their past that were dead were the ones that kidnapped us. So... how did he manage to do that?

Unless they weren't _actually_ dead... but that couldn't be possible. From what Ithiell had said, and the looks on my mother and Uncle Leo's faces, they had seen these two people die in front of them. There was _no_ doubt in any of their eyes that these people were dead, and permanently.

So that could only mean that something supernatural had happened. But... what?

Logically, it shouldn't be possible to bring someone back from the dead. But I was a little more open to to paranormal due to Aunt Kristiana's powers. I'd seen her in action, and there was nothing 'normal' about them.

So... what _was_ Crayak then?

The parents still hadn't really explained him to me. Instead, they gave me more questions.

Like... who or what was the _Ellimist?_

Was it another person? Was it a device?

Was it on our side... or something else we needed to be wary of?

The questions just kept coming, as well as the frustration, until I couldn't take it any more.

Maybe I could hack into Ithiell's computer, to see if he made any references to any of this. I mean, it was better than laying around all night with all the questions in my head. I needed hard facts, I needed something to answer all these burning questions that wouldn't settle in my mind.

I did half wonder if any of the answers would leave more questions, but I figured that I could rattle them out of the parents one way or another tomorrow morning. Then maybe some of it would make sense.

I got up, moving to open the bedroom door as quietly as possible, shutting it behind me as I went.

I'd have to use my skills as a ninja to make sure no one heard me at the late hour. It had been some time since everyone had gone to bed, so I was hoping by now everyone was sound asleep. Still... I'd have to be cautious.

I reached the stairs to head up to the main area, almost gliding silently up them, feeling more and more confident as I went along.

This would hopefully be easy. The thing I had to worry about was any security measures that Ithiell had-

I stopped when I was almost at the top stairs, almost by instinct, listening intently. The lights were still on, so could that mean-

Dead silence. I could have sworn I heard-

"You need to work more on your stealth Miah" My Uncle's voice made me let out a small squeak, realising he was in the main room.

"Uh... sorry?" Was all I could think to say, moving up the rest of the stairs and heading into the room. Surprisingly, all the adults were there, including my mother. Uncle Leo raised an eyebrow when he saw me.

"So what were you doing, sneaking up the stairs so late at night?"

I felt my face flush, biting my lip and wishing I could just slip back into the shadows. All the parent's eyes were now trained on me, and it made me feel... well, small.

"I uh... I uh..." But my mind was blank.

"She was probably coming up here to hack the computer" My dad folded his arms over his plastron, his eyes now boring into mine. I suddenly felt even smaller, managing to move my eyes away from his and look at the wall instead.

I hated how my dad knew me so well. He'd obviously picked up on it the second my Uncle Leo spoke.

"Miah, why did you want to hack my computer?" Ithiell now, and I knew he was probably giving me the same stare my dad was.

When I didn't answer or look at anyone, I heard my mum speak up.

"Miah, come on, we won't bite"

I forced myself to look at her, seeing she still looked pale. She was sitting on one of the couches, next to my Aunt Rachel, who was almost glaring at me. My mum was still hooked up to the drip, although it looked like they'd just wheeled the drip out beside her.

"I just... I wanted to get some answers, and you... well... I still don't even know who or _what_ Crayak is. I think... I think I need to know, since he seems to find me so valuable... well, apparently. According to one of your ghosts"

Mum sighed, rubbing her face with her hands "I really wish you weren't so curious"

"Take's after Donnie all right" Uncle Raph chuckled a little.

"I have to agree with you Jade. Right now... I wish she wasn't so much like me" I turned to dad, who had a sad look on his face, a small smile playing across his lips.

"Sorry?" Was all I could think to reply with, shrugging a little.

"She can't help who she is, and I think she needs to know" Aunt Kristiana said "I think she'll be able to handle the information"

I jumped a little as Ithiell put a hand on my arm, leading me over to the second couch to sit next to Amanda, sitting on the arm beside her as dad now sat on the other side of me.

"Crayak is... well I guess you could say a higher being. Almost god-like. He's able to bend the laws of physics to his liking, manipulating people and situations. Most times it's subtle, but this time... well, it seems like he's broken all the rules"

"And that's where the Ellimist comes in" Ithiell continued "He's the counterbalance to Crayak. He's helped us before, but he has almost always played by the rules. Him and Crayak have always played games-"

"With us" Aunt Rachel grunted, but a look from Ithiell stopped her from saying more.

"Well, from what Ellimist has revealed, he's always tried to help humans and this world. Although... Crayak did focus on your mother and Jake- not your cousin- long ago when they were fighting the Yeerk war"

"So... hang on, a celestial being, who can control our fates and intervene whenever he liked... just stopped?"

"Well, he could only do so much. When he failed the second time I think he gave up on me"

"Or so we _thought_. Seems like Ellimist changed the game on him" Aunt Rachel and my mother shared a strange look, before turning back to me. I had a feeling I knew what it was, but I didn't want to say more until I was sure. They were all being so open with me, it was only right that I stop trying to interrupt and just listen.

"It looks like the Ellimist gave us the ability to... well, create... children" Dad looked a bit nervous now, a hand on my shoulder. I was sure he was embarrassed to admit that the reason I even existed was because him and my mother were.. intimate.

I found it oddly sweet but also not something I wanted to think too much into. The thought of them doing... that...

I shook my head, instead thinking of an equation in my head, the small distraction being exactly what I needed to keep my attention on the current conversation.

"And _we_ carried them... you remember that Don" Aunt Serah wiggled her finger at him, and he put his hands up defensively.

"Not ever going to argue that point"

"Good"

"Back to the point" Uncle Leo cleared his throat, making me turn my attention to him.

"Due to the danger of this situation, we have all come to a decision when it comes to you kids"

Now that had my full attention.

"Wait... what?"

"Miah... I know you won't like this, but..." Dad stopped, squeezing my shoulder gently, before getting up and moving away from me. I looked after him, then at my mum, wondering what was going on. Were they going to take us somewhere?

All eyes went to my fearless uncle, who seemed almost surprised, but then sighed, lowering his head a little before he spoke.

"Miah, we have decided that it's time you and your cousins... as well as Eoran... learn how to use your... other... abilities. It's the only way"

I froze. Every muscle in my body went stiff as I gaped at him, then at my parents.

"W-wait, no... I... it... no!" I jumped up, shaking my head "And... Cassie and Jake can't- I mean, they dont-"

"Cassie showed us today that she has... traits... from her mother" Uncle Leo continued, sharing a look with my other uncle and aunt. Both seemed a more than a little worried.

"Wait... when? What?" My heart was thudding hard under my plastron, looking from on adult to another, all of them looking like this wasn't the easiest decision.

"When you were headin for Shredder... which was _stupid_ of you" Uncle Raph growled a little.

"Didn't you feel like something winded you?" Aunt Kristiana asked, leaning forward a bit. Her eyes now bored into mine, and this time I felt I couldn't look away.

It was like a light bulb in my head, when I thought back to that moment.

"But I thought you-"

She shook her head "No, I had to focus my powers entirely on your mother. And I know no one else has the same power that I do. The only thing we've been able to come up with, was that my... gift... was passed onto Cassie"

"But I... but I..." I started to back up a little, everything feeling like it was crashing down on me. I was going to... mum was going to...

"I know this wasn't something you wanted to do sweetie, but it might be something that saves your life one day... like it did mine" I saw mum get up, moving to come toward me, bringing the IV drip with her.

"If your mother had not shifted when she did, there would have been no plausible way to save her" Rtaia, who had been oddly quiet the whole time, now spoke up.

"But I haven't checked the variables! I need to make sure that my genetic makeup can handle the shift of-" I rambled now, meaningless words falling from my lips as I looked from one parent to another.

I was terrified. The last thing I wanted to do was loose my form... and become another. It could... I was afraid I'd loose myself...

"It could be the difference between life or death one day Miah. And trust me... the last thing I wanted to do was force this on you, but..." Now my mum was starting to tear up, finally stopping in my tracks and letting her come to me. She put a gentle hand on my cheek, and I realised then that my face was wet with my own tears.

"Sweetheart, I don't want you to be hurt, or die, because some bastard has a grudge against me"

I had nothing to say to that. My mouth opened, but no sound came out as I looked at my poor mother, knowing she was right but also afraid of what would happen if I tried to shift.

I knew a substance called mutagen was what made my father and his brothers, and my mother got her power to shift through Ithiell's blood, but I didn't know what would happen to me. Shifting could have unseen effects on my body, or cause some kind of permanent damage. I'd wanted to test my blood and its properties, but I knew some part of me was scared as to what I'd find. Part of me liked the thought of being left in the dark when it came to my DNA...

Through all the panic and worry, I managed to latch onto a simple piece of logic that my brain had caught onto and stored without me realising. So I said what I was thinking.

"But... but Jake doesn't have any powers, does he? I mean... morphing we know isn't hereditary, so he wouldn't be able to... I mean..."

"Miah" Dad spoke now "Do you remember that blood sample I was working on the other day?"

I nodded, feeling numb now. I felt like everything had just hit a different speed, and I wasn't really keeping up with any of it anymore.

"Well..." Dad now looked to my hotheaded uncle, who faltered slightly.

"Jake... he hasn't... been feeling well lately. We were worried, so we asked Don- I mean, your dad, to check him over. He took Jake's blood..."

That certainly got me.

"Wait... Jake never said anything about not feeling well... he still looks and acts like his normal self"

"So you haven't noticed he's more aggressive than usual? Or that he sometimes seems off balance?"

I put a finger to my lips, mulling over the events of the last week. Jake did seem a little more aggressive that night we went on patrol... he was quick to want to start a fight... and he did slip once on that rooftop...

Then there was that recent fight we'd had with those little pink devils. He had been the first one of us to be hit with that dust... he was usually...

"Wait... is Jake all right?"

"Well, I think so. He's been having headaches a little bit here and there, and some dizziness, but other than that... well... " Aunt Rachel now looked at my dad, who picked up where she left off.

"His blood has been changing for a while now, from what I can tell. It seems that... the mutagen, as well as some aspect of the morphing technology, have mixed in his body to... well, it's had an unforeseen affect as he's matured"

"I took a sample of all of your blood when you were young, and Donatello compared the samples I took from him then to the one he took now. I have seen his results... they are _quite_ extraordinary" Rtaia seemed to be deep in thought, almost as if she was talking to herself.

"I thought morphing wasn't hereditary" I said again, almost willing it to be true, my mind now going through all the interactions I'd had with my cousin. It had to be happening for longer, maybe he just... he hid things well, so maybe...

"It's not. Well, at least it's not meant to be. Seems like something that transferred from me to him" My aunt said, shaking her head "I'll be buggered if I know how though"

"None of us can explain it"

"So... what can we do? What's wrong with him? Can it be cured?"

"I don't know Miah" Dad now looked almost frustrated "I'd have to run more tests, but... I compared his sample to the rest of yours... the one Rtaia took about a year ago... and..."

He paced a little, before looking at me again "It shows some similar traits to Cassie's blood work"

"We just have to find what he might have, and then try and help him use it"

"But... how is that possible? Cassie? I mean... has he got some kind of telekinetic power too or something?"

"Miah, we _don't know_. Now _settle_ " My mum pointed to the edge of the couch where my dad had been sitting, and I reluctantly sat down. Even weak and pale, my mum was still not a force to be messed with.

"Once we run some more tests we might be able to pinpoint it, but for now... we're just going to take things one day at a time" Ithiell said, getting up and moving to his computers. I was surprised when he sat down and started typing away.

"All right, well I guess it's time we all _actually_ got some rest" Uncle Leo got up, moving over to my Aunt Serah, holding out a hand for her to take. He helped her up as I noticed all the other parents doing the same, Uncle Mikey stretching a little and seeing Aunt Kristiana go to tickle him. She let out a squeak when he picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder and heading for the stairs.

"Goodniiiight" She almost sang, waving and giggling when Uncle Mikey slid her down into his arms, the two disappearing from sight. Soon the other parents paired off, going down the stairs, my dad and Rtaia helping my mum back into the medical bay. I guessed my dad would be there with her tonight-

"Miah" Ithiell's voice broke through my thoughts, and I turned to look at him, seeing him smiling warmly at me.

Before I could say anything he got up, offering me the seat. All I could do was stare, wondering what he was up to.

"You can research all you want, if it makes you feel better. I won't stop you... you just have to ask first"

I was so shocked, the only word that came from me was a mumbled "T-thankyou"

He eventually had to take me by the shoulders, gently leading me over to the seat and sitting me down.

"I... I can really-"

"Yes, but you need to share what you find with me, deal?"

I nodded enthusiastically, turning in the seat and letting my fingers hover over the keyboard. I looked up at the screens, feeling oddly humbled that Ithiell would let me use something this complex, something that he and my dad helped build, and upgrade, and... just... it was amazing.

"Don't get too carried away" He said, and I heard him walking away "Oh, and one more thing"

I looked at him, seeing him smile again at me.

"Don't look in my personal files... you might very well get a fright"

I could only stare in horror as he finally disappeared down a corridor, laughing like a madman.

 _ **-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

 **Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to let me know!**

 **Thanks guys and gals!**


	7. Troubled Miah

**Heeeere we go!  
**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

My search didn't yield as much as I'd hoped. Most of it was what my parents and the others had already told me. The rest was meager information that I didn't need or want to know anyway. Like how April was killed...

When I finally went back to my bedroom, I felt more confused and frustrated than before. Even with all the information I had, I felt like there was still some big part of this puzzle I was missing.

Sleep itself was nearly impossible, so after tossing and turning for what seemed like forever, I finally decided to go and do something. Maybe get some green tea if Ithiell still had some in the kitchen.

Yes, you heard right, green tea. Ironically enough it was one of the very few hot drinks I had of a morning. I still didn't know how my dad drank coffee... it smelled horrible...

I looked at the time, realising it had just passed five in the morning, the thought itself dampening my mood a little as I headed through the quiet base and into the large kitchen.

I ran a hand through my loose hair as I grabbed a cup, starting the kettle as I wandered around the room aimlessly. I figured tea and a shower might put me in a better mood, or even having another look through the computer. There might be something I missed... or I could look online for something that related to all of this. Surely humans would have some myths about this Crayak, or something like him...

Once my tea was made I moved into the large dining room it attached to, sitting down at the head of the table and slowly starting to sip.

The events from yesterday started slowly coming back to me, and I tried my best to analyze each event as best I could.

I tried to start with our first patrol the other night. We had been right on that truck, and it had simply vanished before our eyes. I thought of what Ithiell had said about Crayak, how he could bend reality so to speak. It would probably explain how the truck was there one minute, then gone the next. And why the tracks stopped so abruptly. This higher being must have displaced the truck to another location, or...

For some reason my mind went to all the emotions I'd felt yesterday. Fear... blind anger... jealousy...

Sure, I felt those things before... but no where near as strongly as I had yesterday. Seeing my cousins and Eoran fall... then that guy, who they called Shredder, hurting my mother with intent to kill me...

Cassie kissing Eoran...

The thought made me squeeze my mug a little tighter than I should, feeling something inside it crack. I knew it wasn't something that I should be worried about... or should even think about... it was actually silly to be getting so upset about it...

Out of all my cousins, I was the most level headed and patient, and the thought of all these things sending me over the edge so quickly just seemed to make me more and more frustrated.

What would have happened if I'd actually reached Shredder? Would he have killed me in one blow? Would he have toyed with me, and laughed at my stupidity?

All the stories I'd heard about the Shredder through my dad weren't good. He was a very skilled master, moreso than Grandpa Splinter had been, and had almost killed him and my uncles when they were younger. So... what chance would I have? I wasn't nearly as skilled as my dad, so he probably would have killed me by ramming one of those blades through my side.

If Cassie hadn't... I'd probably be dead now. Or... if I'd been more aware like I'd been taught... my mother wouldn't have had to take that first blade through her chest...

It was all my fault! If I hadn't been so utterly careless... my mum wouldn't be weak and in the med bay... and we wouldn't be here...

If I had just-

 _I'm just a stupid **freak!**_

At the thought, I grabbed the cup, throwing it blindly and with as much force as I could muster, an angry cry escaping my lips.

"Whoa!" A familiar voice snapped me back to my senses, looking up to first see the cup suspended in midair, my aunt behind it, her arms up defensively.

"O-oh, Aunt Kristiana! I-I-I'm so sor-"

"It's all right, just... try not to do that again" She sighed, moving the cup back onto the table in front of me with her powers. In seconds Uncle Mikey was there as well, looking from her to me.

"What happened? You girls okay?"

"Yeah" Aunt Kristiana didn't look impressed "Miah here was just seeing hard she could throw"

"I'm sorry" I said more softly this time, lowering my eyes to the still half filled mug. Once again, I'd almost hurt someone I cared about with my reckless-

"Was it-"

"Babe, please don't" Aunt Kristiana said, before I felt a hand on my arm, making me look up at her.

"Miah, what's wrong?"

Inside, I was cursing myself. But I tried to keep a calm expression on my face.

"It-it's nothing"

"Miah" Her tone was now a warning one, and I remembered she was also telepathic. She was probably picking up on my negativity...

One thing my aunt never did was probe our minds for the information. Instead, she asked firmly until she got a proper answer. Which I respected, but it was still slightly irritating. I mean... she could pretty much force us into telling the truth if she needed to.

"Come on, sit down" She moved, her hands on my shoulders as I sat back down on my chair, my aunt sitting on one side of me. I was surprised when my uncle sat on the other, a hand patting the top of my shell a little as he smiled reassuringly at me.

"Now, tell us what's going through that genius mind of yours" She said, making me turn my attention back to her.

"Well I... just the events of yesterday are... well... I don't know why I'm so important. I've made so many mistakes.. and..." I stopped, looking into the liquid still in my mug. I was surprised my aunt had managed to keep most of it still in the cup when she caught it with her powers.

"Go on" My uncle encouraged, tapping my shell again. I bit my lip, looking from one to the other. How could I possibly tell them this. They were probably the happiest two out of all my uncles and aunts. My uncle was almost always playful, my aunt... well, sometimes she'd goad him on, sometimes she'd tell him off. Either way, there was always love there.

"Look, I know this is going to sound really stupid, but... well, I'm not human, and I'm not really a turtle... I'm some kind of mutated freak of-"

"Uh, no" My uncles forceful voice stopped me in my tracks, and I looked up at him.

"You... my dear... are my gorgeous niece. And you're not a freak, you're... unique"

"But I-"

"No, your uncle is right, Miah" My aunt spoke up "You're _amazing_ , and you're one of a kind. You all are. I mean, why even think of being normal? Normal is boring"

"Cause I want to belong somewhere... and be cared about for who I _am_ , not what I _look_ like"

"Oh babycakes" Uncle Mikey put an arm around my shoulders, squeezing lightly "You _are_ cared about, and loved, for who you are"

I looked at him as he smiled broadly "And you already belong... with us"

"I know Uncle Mikey, I just-" I looked at my aunt, who had obviously picked up on what I meant, stroking my hair a little before she spoke.

"Oh sweetheart, fitting in with 'normal' people isn't what it's cracked up to be"

I felt a little annoyed at that. I mean, she was human, and normal, so she could make that choice. I couldn't.

"But Aunt Kristiana, you can fit in wherever and whenever you want. I mean, you're full human, and-"

"Stop right there missy"

Uh oh. Me and my smart mouth...

Her blue eyes bored into mine and she leaned close, making me lean slightly more into my uncle. She was annoyed to say the least.

"Just because I'm fully human doesn't mean I want to or used to fit in with other human beings" Then her voice, and face, softened a little "Miah, I never felt like I belonged until I fell into this world, and met the love of my life... your uncle"

I heard my uncle giggle a little, and she smirked as she took a quick glance at him, then turned her attention back to me.

"Your uncle, my daughter, and the rest of this family of ours... it's where I _know_ I belong. And I don't know what I'd do if I lost _any_ of you"

"And what's wrong with making a mistake? We've all made mistakes, but as long as your heart is in the right place... and you try your best, then that's all that matters" My uncle said, and I couldn't help but stare. It was such a smart... and mature... thing for him to say.

"But... but I..." I wanted to protest both of them, but words just left me. I didn't know what to say.

"Miah, we couldn't love you more. And you are, in no way, a freak. You are an amazing young woman"

"Who is super smart, and totally awesome like her uncle" Uncle Mikey threw in, hugging me again, and I couldn't help but let out a small snort.

"You are pretty awesome" I turned to look up at him, seeing him grinning madly.

At that moment, I felt something in me break, and emotions overwhelmed me. I felt a lump in my throat, and tears start to blur my vision.

"I love you Uncle Mike" I threw my arms around him in the biggest hug I could manage, feeling him return the pressure.

"I love you too lil Miah"

As soon as I let go of my uncle, I turned to my aunt, hugging her as tightly as I dared.

"Love you Aunt Kristiana"

"Love you too baby girl" She returned the hug, before pulling away, grabbing my face in her hands "And don't you forget that, all right?"

All I could do was nod, trying to get some control back. I couldn't let others... especially my parents... see me so upset.

"Now, you get yourself cleaned up... the others will be up soon, and your uncle and I need to work out breakfast before they do"

"Okay"

I go up, with the two leading me out into the main room.

"I know!" Uncle Mikey said excitedly "Want some chocolate pancakes? I know they used to be your favorite!"

I couldn't help but smile, nodding enthusiastically "That sounds great Uncle Mike"'

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't eat them all before you get some" My aunt nudged my uncle, and I heard him make a small whining sound.

"Hey, I ain't that bad, jeez"

I couldn't help but laugh a little, feeling grateful for having them in my family. I gave them both a slight wave, before heading to the bathroom to shower.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The shower helped clear my head a little, but it also put more troubles in my head. I knew after breakfast, there would most likely be more talk about my cousins and I getting training in our other abilities. And honestly, I didn't think I was ready for it.

The Chanaiben blood in me, mixed with the mutagen... well, it could do anything to my body if I started to learn to shift. It could leave me in a completely different form, or could mutate my original form even further... I could be even more of a fr-

No, I couldn't think like that. It would only-

I rubbed my face, trying to remember my aunt and uncles words. I knew they loved me, but in a way I knew they couldn't see the same things I saw...

I'd managed to get outside before anyone else woke up, and now I was sitting near the very top of the base, close to the edge a cliff that looked out over the landscape around us. The sun was starting to rise over the rolling mountains, touching the very tips of the trees as it rose. It was eerily beautiful...

I'd been up here countless times with the others, but each time I took my breath away. To see the world around me start to slowly come to life again... its what it was all about.

"Early morning training?"

The deep voice startled me so much I bolted up, grabbing for a Bo I suddenly remembered I'd left in the dojo. I cursed myself, seeing a head emerge from the cliff side, the flash of blue making me realise who was coming up to join me.

"U-Uncle Leo?" I stuttered, watching as he landed gracefully in front of me, kneeling with his fist in the ground, almost like a super hero. He stood up, a warm smile playing across his lips as he looked at me.

"The one and only. Who'd you think it'd be?"

"Uh... someone?" I shrugged sheepishly, watching as he sat on the edge, indicating I come join him.

"You should know by now, there's nothing to fear here. This base is fortified, and even if someone did get in... they'd have to go through us first" He told me as I sat down, looking up at him.

Out of all my uncles, I probably felt closest to my Uncle Leo. He'd been the one to teach me how to properly meditate, and although he was more disciplined than the others... I felt I could talk to him more about my troubles, if I ever couldn't talk to my parents. I wasn't sure if it was because he was the oldest of his brothers, but I just felt... safe with him.

"I know, but... I just..." I wasn't sure if I should tell him about my worry or not, when it came to shifting like my mother. I knew he would understand, but I also knew he, as well as the others, were resolute in their decision to teach us.

"I know, times are tense. But know I won't let anything happen to you, _or_ your cousins" He put a hand on my shoulder, squeezing a little. In that moment, I made the decision.

"Uncle Leo?"

"Yes Miah?"

"I'm... I'm scared"

Now that got his attention, turning his face towards me, his deep blue eyes staring straight at me now.

"Miah, what are you afraid of?"

"I know it's going to sound stupid" I looked away, twiddling my thumbs a little as I continued "But... I'm terrified of what shifting might do to my body. I know you're all going to tell me I have to... but what if... what if I can't shift back, or I'm deformed in some way after-"

"I don't think that's going to happen. After all, it didn't with your mother, or her group"

"But I'm a-" I managed to stop myself, seeing Uncle Leo raise an eyebrow "I'm not really a normal kind of mutant... or really fully human. Or... even..."

"Miah, this decision wasn't made lightly, for one thing. Even though I haven't had any personal dealings with him myself, I know this Crayak creature is dangerous, and you need every advantage you can get if you ever have to tangle with this... being"

"I know, you'd never force us, but..."

"Think of it as... advanced training"

All I could do was look up at my uncle, a million things going through my head but knowing he wouldn't like a single one.

"Don't worry Miah. It won't be as bad as... oh, here's your aunt"

My uncle pointed, and my head shot around to see a golden eagle land beside us, instantly starting to grow.

In seconds Aunt Serah was moving to sit beside me, completely human, and I got an odd sense of deja vu.

"Hey there, was wondering where you disappeared to"

Uncle Leo chuckled "Guess my ninja skills are still as sharp as ever"

"Don't get cocky, I'll get you again one day" She smiled, then turned her attention to me.

"So what you doing out here so early? Training?"

"Uh... no. Thinking"

"What about?"

"She's worried about shifting"

I frowned a little, wishing he hadn't told her so openly. Now more people knew I was-

"Miah, sweetie, you've got nothing to worry about. I know... it can be scary... and it takes time to master, but you'll get there"

"I'm more worried about what it'll do to me. I've never shifted before-"

"Let me stop you right there" She put a hand on my arm, smiling as she squeezed a little. I kept quiet, not sure what my aunt wanted to tell me.

"You know I didn't know I was part alien until I was almost eighteen?"

Well, that part I didn't know.

"But your mom-"

"Didn't tell me...or my brothers... anything. The only reason I found out was because I the stupid Yeerks infiltrated my family, and found out what my mom was. After that... you know the rest"

"Well, snatches-" Aunt Serah put a hand up, stopping me.

"The point is... I had a crash course in shifting, just like you'll probably get. It was strange at first, kind of scary, but once you get used to it... Miah, when you fly... it's truly amazing! When you can swim through the water... its so freeing! And being a lion or a fox... there's no other thing I can compare it to, its... amazing!"

"But... you said it was scary"

"It was" She chuckled then "I mean, being able to change your body... and making yourself something else? Feeling yourself grow or shrink... it rattles you a little. But don't worry Miah... once you get used to it, well..." She stopped, smiling a little and almost looking like she was remembering something.

"You'll be fine Miah... you're smart, and I'm sure you'll catch on" Uncle Leo made me turn back to him.

"But I need to run tests... I..." I stopped, not sure what else to say.

"Miah, if you want to run test... then run them. But at the end of the day, you'll still need to learn"

"And it's not that bad, once you get used to it" My aunt added, looking past me to my uncle. I felt them both stand up, looking from one to the other.

"Come on you miniature Donnie" Uncle Leo said, offering a hand to pull me up. I took it, feeling almost weightless as he pulled me to my feet.

"Breakfast should almost be ready... and I heard your Uncle Mikey is making a batch especially for you"

"I don't really-" Before I could say more, my stomach defied me, letting out a low and loud growl, making my aunt and uncle both chuckle a little.

"Sounds like your stomach is eager for some fuel" Aunt Serah giggled, patting my arm before she backed up, starting to shrink again. I watched her, awestruck, as she became the eagle again, lifting into the sky with ease.

Maybe I could...

"Well Miah" Uncle Leo snapped me out of my stupor, and I looked back up at him.

"Yes Uncle Leo?"

"I think it's time to test your skill..."

"Uh? Oh no, not-"

"Race you to the entrance" In seconds he was gone, and I groaned, knowing I'd never catch him in time.

He was just too fast...

 _ **-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

 **Sorry if this is kind of a bland chapter, I just wanted to show the relationships between Miah and her other two uncles.  
**

 **Hope you enjoyed anyway :D**

 **Thanks guys and gals!**


End file.
